


Just Because

by AngeNoir



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: The hat would look stunning on her, he knew. And she would deny it, would claim it's too expensive, too much,honestly, Edwin, why would I need this?, but he wanted to see her eyes light up. He wanted to make her smile.He'd admit, being lost in his thoughts was a contributing factor to the accident, but the other motorist was clearly practicing unsafe driving etiquette.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/gifts).



> I really hope this is okay!

Edwin could not express how much he was indebted to Howard Stark. And he wasn’t just – he wasn’t just indebted to the man. Howard Stark was not just his employer. Howard Stark had brought him the most perfect person, had given Edwin a place where he had no other place, always did his best – yes, when he remembered, and Edwin freely admitted that Mr. Stark was not always very helpful or aware of human niceties – and Mr. Howard Stark had put his money at Edwin’s disposal.

Which meant here Edwin stood, debating on whether to really buy the stunning hat that he knew Ana would appreciate, but knowing that it was ridiculously expensive. Mr. Stark wouldn’t begrudge him the money, that wasn’t the problem. In fact, Mr. Stark, upon seeing Edwin dither over the expense, would deliberately buy three, just to show how much the amount didn’t faze him at all. And Edwin knew Ana would adore it, and love it, and it would be fairly easy to conceal the price from her. Not forever, of course – Ana often went into town to do the shopping for the house, and she kept the accounts strictly clean and obsessively neat while Edwin scrambled after his eccentric and wayward employer. But long enough.

No, Edwin debated because such a large purchase was something Ana would chide him for, telling him that she appreciated the gesture but it was too much, surely. When would she wear it? What did she need it for? You already gave me the best gift, Edwin, why would we need this?

And the truth of the matter was that Edwin felt bad that he could not keep his wife in such luxury. He rarely treated Ana for the sake of treating her.

But Mr. Stark was out here on a military contract, and would be busy. He was in the middle of the actual creation process, and so was unlikely to return home for a while, let alone entertain any callers of the female persuasion. Ana loved the slow jazz and dancing, even though Edwin was hopeless at any type of physical movements that required something more coordinated than fighting for his life.

…In fact, he wasn’t that coordinated in that manner either.

With a sigh, he imagined the smile on Ana’s face, seeing her dressed to the nines and svelte in that stunning red dress and the beautiful gold looped necklaces. Those pearl earrings…

Moments later, he exited the store, the hatbox tucked securely under his other purchases of the day and the dry cleaning he had picked up for Mr. Stark. Placing his burdens gently into the automobile, he got in and drove sedately home.

Ana would be so surprised, and if she really decided to push it, he could always find something to celebrate. But he really just wanted to see her smile, to see her try it on. He wanted to see the hat echo her natural beauty – she, who always described herself as plain and often mentioned how she couldn’t imagine Edwin being so struck by her in Hungary that he would risk himself to that degree for her. He wanted to see her eyes light up, her lips curl into that delicate laugh.

He was a bit lost in thought, he’d admit, but in his defense, the other automobile came screeching down the road, barreling into the side of the car.


End file.
